The Crazy and Randomish MarySue Mocker
by Evilish Midget-chan
Summary: 3 girls get turned into MarySue's and they must run from the lovesick bishounen. Tons of crossovers. Possable pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This…..is a fanfic! XD My name is Evilish Midget-chan, or Midget for short. (Ha! Bad pun!) This is just gonna be silliness, so if ya don't like it, TOUGH!

_One fine day-thunder crashes in background our heroes, Mary, Marie, and Maria were walking (Marie was walking. Mary and Maria were skipping and generally just making fools of them selves.) to the park from the library because someone's** mother **didn't like Marie being driven around by Mary because she didn't have her license. _

Mary: Let's take a shortcut!

Marie: Why?

Mary: I dunno. I just think it might be fun!

Maria: Is there even a shortcut to take?

_Then, all of the sudden, a path appeared through the tight tangle of trees and foliage. (How, we do not know.) _

Mary: points at new path There's one!

Marie: O.o That wasn't there before…

Maria: Who cares about that!

Mary: Hey! That's my line! I'm Excel, not you. You're Menchi. All you say is "Arf arf."

Maria: makes dog-like whine

Mary: Good girl! pats Maria on her head and takes the new path

_Maria and Marie look at each other and shrug. They know better than to try to change Mary's mind when she was hyped up on Mountain Dew Code Red. They too take the mysterious path._

Mary: is hopping around Bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-N-S! It's bananas!

Marie: --' Must you sing that horrid song?

Maria: Hey! That song is not horrid!

Marie: Says you! The song ish icky. XP

Maria: Whatever. ……Is it just me, or does nothing around here look familiar?

_Marie stops and looks around. It did look different! Where were the Russian olive trees? And why was the sound of the river no longer present? Mary, oblivious to every thing else, continued to prance around in a hyper fashion._

Marie: Mary! Stop for one second! Something really weird is going on here.

Mary: Yeah! Me! dances some more

Maria: It's hopeless. --'

_Marie thinks about it and then gives up. Maria was right. Besides, they probably just wandered into a new part of the park._

Mary: I dance to the beat of my own maracas!

Marie: Don't you mean drums?

Mary: Hey, did you hear the band joke about drum line? (Tells a joke she's already told the others 50 million times.)

Marie _and Maria listen to the joke politely as they walk along the path. Then, suddenly: SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH! All three girls fall into an icy pool of water._

Maria: Coldcoldcold! 

Marie: I lost my glasses! T.T

Mary: How refreshing! .

_Mary receives cold glares from Marie and Maria as they climbed out of the icy water. Whilst they glared, Maria and Mary notice something odd about each other. (Marie couldn't notice anything because she had stopped glaring and started looking for her glasses lol.) _

Maria:O.o Mary, did you always have pretty gold eyes and long blue hair?

Mary: No, and since when did you have smoky purple eyes and long black hair?

Marie:finds glasses Aha! . ...What are you two talking about?

_Both girls look at Marie. Her shoulder length hair had turned from brown to a dark red and her eyes were now a deep green_.

Marie: What? ...O.o Um….Did someone just come in a do an ultimate makeover on you two?

Mary: Look who's talking, Ms. Hey-look-my-hair-is-red! --+

Maria: I thought you wanted to dye is purple.

Marie: …..My hair is dark red?

Mary: Yup.

Maria: Kurama red.

Marie: …. What color are my eyes?

Mary: Kurama green.

Marie: Do I look like my Gaia character?

Mary: Yup.

Maria: Kinda.

Marie: thinks for a minute I can live with that.

Maria: What happened to us?

_Suddenly, a Chinese man appeared in front of our soggy heroines_.

Chinese Man: You have fallen into the spring of the drowned Mary-Sues. A not so sad tale about three Mary-Sues that drowned surrounds this spring

_The three girls stare at the man dumb founded. Had they really turned into generic fanfic characters?_

Mary: I can't go how looking like this! What will my mother say?

Maria: This all sounds kind of familiar….

Marie:snaps fingers I know! It's like in Ranma ½! Complete with the Chinese dude!

Mary: Does that mean all I have to do to change back is to splash my self with hot water?

Marie and Maria: Yup!

Mary: Does that also mean that we're in China?

Marie and Maria: …..Maybe?

Mary: I guess I won't have to worry about my mom then.

Just then, all three girls are glomped from behind by none other than-

CLIFFHANGER! XD I'm evil it says so in my name. Review please and I'll make a really long chapter just for you!(cuz this one's short) '


	2. Chapter 2

Hello rhymes with jell-o! I got reviews! I feel all warm and fuzzy inside . I have been told that I should not write in scrip form. I don't wanna change, but I gotta. sigh Gaia is an online anime forum where you have a cute little anime avatar. The three girls are based on me and my friends. I bet you can't guess which one is me! Just so ya know, Mary has pretty gold eyes and long blue hair, Maria has long black hair and smoky violet eyes, and Marie has deep red hair and sparkling green eyes. Anyways….ON WITH THE FANFIC! (Thunder crashes in the background) . So fun

_Last time we left our heroines, they were wet and soggy in China, not to mention they were just glomped my none other than-_

"Kuno!" exclaimed Marie and Maria, shocked beyond belief.

"Who is Kuno again?" asked Mary, being the ever forgetful one.

"Oh, such wonderful beauty!" said Kuno with tears in his eyes as he cuddled the three girls. "You must be goddesses of love sent to me for my virtue!"

"Not on your life!" screamed Maria as she kicked Kuno high into the sky.

"Never mind, I remember now" said Mary with a stress vein on her head. "…How did you do that anyhow, Maria?"

"It must be her Mary-Sue power. Super strength is a common one among Mary-Sues I hear." explained Marie, Kuno now being fully forgotten.

"Super strength? Cool! " said Maria.

"Do we all have powers?" asked Mary.

"How the heck should I know? I don't like Mary-Sues! This is mostly speculation!" said Marie in an exasperated voice.

Just then, the Chinese man cleared his throat, causing our heroines to jump two feet into the air.

"DON'T DO THAT!" bellowed all three girls at once.

"Very sorry, but I was not done telling you about Mary-Sues."

"Well then? Get on with it!" commanded the caffeine deprived Marie.

"Ok then. Mary-Sues had two power each: The super strength,

the magic knowledge, the pretty voice, the magic ability, the martial arts knowledge, and the ability to play any and all instrument." explained the man in his heavy accent.

"O.o…They all sounded pretty good except for the pretty voice and instrument thing. How could that possibly be useful in the life of a tragic Mary-Sue?" asked Maria

"It is simple. One Mary-Sue useless." said the Chinese man matter-of-factly.

"I hope I don't have those two." said Marie.

_Right after she had said that, thunder crashed in the background._

"What's up with that thunder?" said Mary, puzzled.

"Yeah, it's been doing that a lot." commented Maria.

"There is a hot spring west of here that you can use so that no other bishounen chase you." said the Chinese man.

"Oh yeah!" Marie exclaimed. "Because Mary-Sues are irresistible to all bishounen, right? "

"WHAT!" exclaimed Mary and Maria.

"You did not know that?" asked the Chinese man, puzzled.

"They haven't read many fanfics." explained Marie

"I read fanfics!" said Mary indignantly.

"Not as many as I have" retorted Marie.

"Well excuse us for not having a computer at home!" said Maria.

"Ok! "

_Both Maria and Mary glare at Marie._

"What? I said you were excused! Geez!"

Mary knocks Marie over the head. "I'm the only one allowed to be annoying around here!" Mary takes out her wallet and pulls out a card. "See? It's my license to be annoying! "

Both Marie and Maria sweatdrop.

"I guess if she has a license…" said Marie uncertainly.

"And it looks authentic…." said Maria.

"Then it's official! "

"Whatever. Let's go, shall we?" said Marie as she walked away.

The three girls made their way to the (normal) springs. As they walked, they heard a strange noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that!" exclaimed Maria in a worried tone.

"How should I know?" said Mary

"Well of course **you** wouldn't know. I was asking Marie " answered Maria cheerfully.

"Oh-Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?" exclaimed Mary indignantly.

"Well, Marie is well schooled in scary things, so I thought she might be able to identify the noise ()" explained Maria.

"What's that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Marie, just as indignant.

"-- Will someone just tell me what that noise wa-

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" "OH, THE HUMANITY!"

Needless to say, the girls broke out in a flat run. Soon, they reached the hot springs, panting their guts out.

"T.T That was scary!" cried Marie.

"Tell me about it" panted Mary.

Just then, a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

"O.O Is that who I think it is?" asked Maria shakily.

"It's---CLIFFY! XD evil, ain't I . There will be YYH characters later on, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3 Mwaha

T.T I didn't get that many reviews! That you to those who did though! Are you ready for more silliness? I hope you are cuz silliness is mah specialty!

_Just then, a tall dark figure stepped out of the shadows._

"O.O Is that who I think it is?" asked Maria shakily.

"It's---, Marie began.

"Some random dude!" screeched Mary, "EEEEEEEEEK! The horror!"

_Everyone else sweat dropped._

"Mary, that's not a random dude." said the annoyed Marie. "It's Suzaku."

"Oh. Never mind then !" Maria said.

"How dare you call the greatness that is I horror!" said Suzaku aghast.

"Who did you think it was?" Marie asked.

"Well, I thought it was-"

"Can we get on with the scary part?" Suzaku interrupted, obviously annoyed. "It's the best part of the movie!"

"Wow, Suzaku, you're kind of strange, much stranger than I thought you would be." Mary stated matter-of-factly.

_Marie and Maria both gasped in shock. _

"Maybe 'cuz Yusuke hit him too hard and he got all 'ooooo-ie' and stuff," Marie suggested while rotating a finger around her ear to indicate crazy-ness.

"Gasp! How did you know of my humiliating defeat at the hands of Yusuke Urameshi? I now have to kill you! Hee hee hee ho ho ho hemorrhoids!" (Lemony Snicket reference XD which I also don't own)

"Weren't you going to kill us anyway?" asked Marie, puzzled.

"Yes, but that's beside the point." Suzaku answered as he started to power up.

"o.o' Uh-oh." The three girls said in unison.

"It's a good thing we're still Mary-Sued. I still have my super strength! " said Maria.

"The thing I don't get is why Suzaku isn't charmed by the Mary-Sue-ness."

"And by the way, after I kill you, I'm keeping your bodies. I hope you don't mind." said the still powering up Suzaku. (A/n For the sake of funny dialog, Suzaku's gonna take a while to be all powerful and stuff.)

" -- That explains it. He's necrophiliac." said Maria, creeped out.

"He would get along with Karasu I think." commented Marie.

"How did you know the name of my best friend?" asked Suzaku shocked.

_All three girls sweat dropped in unison._

"Creepiness likes creepiness I guess. ' " Mary stated.

"Which is why we are all such good friends." replied Marie, nodding.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Maria. "I wanted to get to the butt kicking!"

"We still don't know what powers we have still Maria, you selfish person! What if we want to kick his but too!" said Mary with much annoyance in her voice.

"Don't forget, one of us is useless." Marie reminded."And I hope it's not me"

_Thunder crashed in the background yet again._

"That's getting reeeaaly creepy." said Mary as she shuddered.

"That was me. Sorry ' " said Suzaku sheepishly.

"O.o Why are you embarrassed?" asked Marie.

"Maybe thunder is his way of breaking wind." snickered Mary

"Darn! I have been found out!" said Suzaku while making shifty eyes.

"O.o You mean you really did fart? Ewwww." said Mary with disgust.

"It's a perfectly natural bodily function!" shouted Suzaku, trying to defend his little 'outburst'

"You farted, you farted, you farted XD.' said Maria in a singsong voice.

"Stop it!" said Suzaku, who was near tears.

_Seeing their advantage, the tree girls all broke out into a rousing chorus of 'You farted' until the poor demon was so embarrassed that he ran away in tears._

"That was easy." stated Marie happily.

"I wish I had gotten to kick his butt though…" said Maria sadly.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy." Mary said with an evil grin.

"We should figure out which powers we all have before more insane bishies with necrophilia decide to come after us." said Marie with a shudder.

"That would be smart." agreed Maria.

"So what do we do? Point at things and say whatever pops into our heads?" asked Mary.

"Sure, why not " chirped Marie.

"Ok then! " replied Mary as she pointed at a nearby bush. "Burn!"

_To everyone's amazement, the little dry bush burst into flames._

"That explains the ominous thunder earlier I guess '." said Maria, trying (but not succeeding) to be helpful.

"…You. SUCK!" screamed Marie. "I wanted to kill things too! T.T"

"Um….sorry? ' " said Mary, who was trying to contain her happiness at not being the useless one.

"What about my violent fantasies! I was gonna try it find Akito Sohma and beat him to a pulp T.T" wailed Marie.

"Don't worry Marie! I beat him up for you." said Mary as she patted the shorter girls shoulder.

"It won't be the saaaame!" wailed Marie some more.

"At least Mr. Moon will be happy ' " said Mary, trying to be cheerful.

"-- That's not helping."

End of chapter 3! Tune in next time for more silliness! W00t! The next chap will be very insane. Oh yes it will. Rubs hands together and cackles maniacly


End file.
